


Moonlight Thoughts

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Promptober 2019 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Full Moon, Light Angst, Multi, Past Season 5 Finale, Polyamory, Promptober, Scis & Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Fitz has troubles falling asleep at night because of the full moon. He spends the time realizing how happy he is. And how grateful, for being around all his loved ones. (Scies & Spies, Written for Promptober Day 23: Full Moon)





	Moonlight Thoughts

A sparkling full moon is lighting up the night sky. Beams of pale silver light fall through the window. Dust motes are dancing in them softly.

Fitz has trouble falling asleep. He is laying on his back watching how the moon, a perfect circle, sometimes vanishes shortly behind clouds that are passing by, driven by a light breeze.

He’s listening to the melody of breaths around him. By now, he can match them to his lovers. Hunter breathes heavier, rougher than Jemma and Bobbi. And he often snores (which he always dramatically denies). Jemma’s exhales are soft. She breathes quieter than Bobbi, but also slower. The intermingling noises are soothing. They are all here … If Fitz reached out a hand, he could easily touch Hunter’s leg or Jemma’s shoulder or Bobbi’s face. They are all here.

Over the weeks they have developed a habit of falling asleep where they fall into bed and the others have to arrange themselves around sleeping figures. Often enough they end up with their limbs entangled. It’s always wonderfully warm at nights.

The night they have been sleeping in this bed all together for the first time, a full moon was shining as well. Fitz knows, because he remembers his lover’s skin sparkling in the silver light. Because even at the darkest hour of the night, he could see their smiles back then.

But it took quite a while to find a bed big enough for the four of them.

Fitz has to smile when he remembers, how they had tried out several beds at a furniture shop, jumping on mattresses or testing different positions. Bobbi bickered with Hunter about him always hogging blankets at night and he threw her onto one especially fluffy bed. She sank into the mattress with a muffled yell. The rest of them had a laughing fit. They laughed until their bellies hurt and they could only snort, earning some bewildered glances of a costumer nearby.

God, that was fun. 

Everything is so much fun with them …

Especially now, with all of them taking a break from Shield. The decision has been made at Fitz’s hospital bed. Jemma has been holding his hand, her face ashen and her eyes still red from crying. It’s enough, she’d said, and that was enough. They all understood what she meant. It was time to stop almost losing each other.

They saved the world and Fitz thinks, that after barely surviving being crushed by a building and impaled by a metal sheet, he won’t need any more world-saving in his life. They spoke about early retirement and finding a place for them to heal together. To explore the lighter side of life.

Sides like this: laying in a big bed with everyone he loves, bathed in the light of a full moon and not really worrying about not already being asleep, because tomorrow, there will be enough time for a little nap, maybe spent with his head in Hunter’s lap.

There are so many opportunities and Fitz is happy, he gets the chance to discover them all. Whenever his side aches – which happens often enough, especially on bad weather days – he feels grateful. Whenever Jemma smiles at him, he’s glad he’s still able to see this smile, because he could just as well be dead now, and he doesn’t want to imagine, what Jemma would be going through in that case …

Fitz is interrupted in his thoughts, when Hunter turns around with a sigh, his eyes fluttering open, looking at Fitz unseeing for a moment, before they focus and Hunter frowns. “You’re alright, love?” He mumbles drowsily, his hand reaching for Fitz clumsily.

Fitz smiles and takes Hunter’s hand, squeezing it. “Yeah. Just had troubles falling asleep. It’s so bright.”

Hunter hums. He blinks into the full moon’s light. “Hmm. Full moon. You’re not a werewolf, are you?”

Fitz chuckles. “No.”

“Good … Do you want to cuddle? Helps. Maybe.”

“Yeah.”

Hunter makes a happy noise and opens his arms. “Come here.”

Fitz eagerly snuggles up against him and Hunter wraps his arms around him. It’s one of his typical firm and warm bear hugs. Fitz closes his eyes and focuses on Hunter’s familiar scent and the noise of his breath, that evens out again, as Hunter almost immediately falls back asleep. Fitz doesn’t. At least not for another fifteen minutes he spends with being aware of how happy he is, and how much more of these full moon nights he wants to spend with his loved ones.


End file.
